Evil Angel Christmas Oneshot
by Deanna Saber
Summary: Originally posted with my other story: Evil Angel. Decided to separate it because they were too different and because a reviewer established that it wasn't suited for the whole story. Also, the oneshot is more based off Evil Angel. Basic plot: Good Lucifer escapes Hell when released in S4?5?, finds abused Harry, decides to become is father/protector. Mayhem starts.


**Evil Angel  
** Christmas One-shot

 _Pairings: Castiel/Lucifer, Dean/OC, Sam/OC, hinted Gabriel/Balthazar, Charlie/OC_

* * *

Rain was pattering against the window pane as a handsome young man sat next to a bed decorated with hues of green. A small lump was in the centre, a young boy with vibrant eyes blinked open. Emerald eyes blurred with sleep tried to focus on his visitor, before brightening with recognition.

"Dad?" he whispered, his soft voice still hoarse with exhaustion.

The man smiled at the child. "Sorry Harry, I did not know that you were sleeping."

"S'okay." Harry murmured. "What time is it?"

"Currently, it's eight in the evening. All the excitement from your presents really tired you out."

Harry pouted and whined out "Can I go back to sleep?"

His father couldn't help but smirk at the indignant look on his son's face, though his eyes showed a slight hint of insecurity. "Well, I thought that the human tradition of Christmas - though why one would celebrate the birth of my youngest brother (he is quite insufferable) is beyond me - was to celebrate their family. Guess who's downstairs."

At the very mention of Christmas, it seemed that Harry regained all of his energy, and quickly darted out of bed, much to his father's glee.

"Papa!" the boy shouted in happiness, as he shrugged his dressing gown on before disappearing downstairs. His father blinked, before descending into chuckles as he heard Harry exclaim "Auntie! Uncle!".

He began to move when he saw something stir in the corner. It was one of their pets, a hellhound named Bael, and she was happy to stay where she was, sleeping. The hound had become lazy with age, though her protective streak had increased alongside it. The man snorted in humour before he followed his son downstairs.

* * *

Lucifer was happy. Millennia he had spent in Hell, caged for what seemed to be an eternity. He could still feel the burning as the demonic Hellfire as it corroded and corrupted his angelic Grace, forming his own unique power amongst his peers. Never before had he thought that he would be at peace, but against all odds, forgiveness was gifted unto him by his Father, in the form of the child he had adopted from his abusive family. A few years had passed since he met the child and his son had recovered from his past, but not without scars. But that's fine. Scars heal with time, and who better to treat them than others who bear scars of their own.

With a smile on his face, he watched his family and friends (and the occasional ally) greet each other as he leaned on the door frame. Men and women were happily conversing and greeting his son, she was giving him some wrapped gifts, though, for some, it was evident that the givers wrapping skills were not as refined as the rest.

Upon noticing that the poor boy was getting overwhelmed with gifts, he was about to intervene when two beat him to the punch.

"Uncle Gabe! Uncle Dean!"

Gabriel, one of his favourite brothers (not that he'd ever tell him that), swooped in to grab all of the overflowing presents from Harry's arms as Dean effortlessly lifted the boy in his arms and tickled his stomach. Harry's squeals of glee were like a drug to Lucifer. It invigorated him, filled him with a sense of purpose. He knew that we would, and had, done anything and everything to keep that smile on Harry's face, and the happiness in his laugh.

Lucifer watched as Gabriel placed the extra gifts underneath his expensive tree. Well, it was a gift from Dean's significant other, but semantics. But Lucifer s attention was drawn back to his son when he heard him gasp.

"Papa!" he squealed as he bombarded into his other father. Castiel gave a small smile as he curled one of his arms around Harry's small frame.

"Hello Harry." he said as he bent his head down to see his sons slightly curly hair.

Their moment was sadly Interrupted by the door bell ringing and said door bursting open.

"Chloe!" Dean groaned from the background.

The pixie-haired women scoffed, before giving a grin towards the brunette man. "Oh hush brother-in-law. I could have done worse."

Dean sighed, before giving a begrudging nod. "Sadly, we all know that's true."

"Damn straight!" Chloe sauntered over to Sam before she draped herself over him while placing her lips onto his. "Hello, luv."

"Hey."

"Ugh, too much touchy feely stuff. It's Christmas!" Balthazar groaned. "Family, not love, so buzz off and let's eat." The angel shooed them off, earning a blown raspberry from Chloe and a giggle from Harry.

"Hi, Uncle Balthy." Harry waved. The angel responded by ruffling his hair with a smirk.

"Oh, I should have invited Gluttony then. Oh, wait..." A British voice dwarled from the corner.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Dean growled in anger, while Lucifer prowled towards the shadowed figure.

"Remember, Crowley. The only reason why you are here is because for some reason Harry likes you. One move out of line, and I'm sure that there's a queue waiting to deal with you. Understand?"

The demon responded by sarcastically raising his glass of whiskey.

Dean was ready to protest, but his words were lost as Chris gave him another kiss. Sam couldn't help but laugh as Dean's anger faded away into love for the petite women in his arms.

Giving a chuckle at his loved ones, he moved next to Castiel, before raising his voice. "Dinner, anyone?"

* * *

There was nothing but mayhem as everyone tucked into their food. Charlie and her current girlfriend Elena were nerding out and making so many references left, right and centre as they ate. Balthazar and Gabriel were arguing, though no one would be surprised if they disappeared upstairs after dinner had finished. Harry was curled up against Castiel, who in turn was curled against Lucifer. The Prince of Darkness just had a look on his face that exclaimed delight and contentedness. Sam and Dean were bickering and swooning over the food while Chloe and Dean's partner Lucille were too busy glaring at each other and twirling their knives threateningly. Until their respective partners gave them a look. Crowley was watching, hoping to find something to exploit in the future.

As the dinner continued and eventually finished, and the people became slow and sluggish from the food and alcohol they consumed, the tension melted to warmth. Harry became quiet and unresponsive as sleep began to claim his mind, while nestled in Lucifers arms. Charlie and Elena were educating Lucille and Chloe about all things non-magical, as they were raised in magical households. Everyone else was crowded around each other, planning their attack on the next big bad, Castiel having promised to fill Lucifer in while he put their child to bed, and the Winchester Boys were to inform the girls as well.

Lucifer was also feeling his mind slow down from exhaustion, as he walked upstairs to Harry's room. Once they reached the room, Lucifer didn't hesitate to put Harry into his bed and tuck his covers around him. But when Lucifer tried to leave, he found he couldn't. Harry's hand was curled into his shirt, and refused to let go.

"Dad, please can I have a story? A Christmas story!" he asked.

The father couldn't help but smile as he gestured for the boy to move over slightly. He then joined his son in his bed, though Lucifer was above the covers instead. He draped his arm and Harry, as the boy snuggled into his side and used him as a pillow

"I don't know a Christmas story, but I remember helping someone with their Christmas poem in their sleep." he began, amusement shining in his eyes as Harry's emerald eyes glowed in awe. "Well, for a price of course," he smirked before he leaned back.

 _"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_  
 _Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._  
 _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_  
 _In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

 _The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_  
 _While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._  
 _And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
_ _Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

 _When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_  
 _I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._  
 _Away to the window I flew like a flash,_  
 _Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

 _The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_  
 _Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._  
 _When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_  
 _But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer._

 _With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_  
 _I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._  
 _More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_  
 _And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

 _"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_  
 _On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!_  
 _To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
_ _Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" "_

Lucifer paused as he noticed a soft snore in the room, and saw Harry. His eyes were closed, and his breathing had deepened and became steady. However, not wanting to leave, too comfy and warm to care that he was the host for his family's Christmas get-together and that his vision was blurring, he continued.

 _"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_  
 _When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._  
 _So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_  
 _With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

 _And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_  
 _The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._  
 _As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_  
 _Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

 _He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_  
 _And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._  
 _A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_  
 _And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

 _His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_  
 _His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_  
 _His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_  
 _And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

 _The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_  
 _And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._  
 _He had a broad face and a little round belly,_  
 _That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

 _He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_  
 _And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_  
 _A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_  
 _Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

 _He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_  
 _And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._  
 _And laying his finger aside of his nose,_  
 _And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

 _He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_  
 _And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._  
 _But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight  
_ _"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"?"_

Lucifer yawned as he uttered the last syllables, his eyes were heavy and drooping. He gave into the urge to close his eyes and promptly fell asleep with his son.

Little did he know, he had an audience. A shadowed claw reached out from under the bed, and brushed aside a few wayward strands of hair from Harry's face, before retreating. Just before the door opened and Castiel entered.

* * *

 **HELLO ALL! Now, I know that I've disappeared off the face of the Earth... Again. But ah well. Life has got in the way, and I simply haven't had the time. With the poem stanzas, a weird thing happened with the formatting, but I can't figure out how to fix it. But I'm doing all of this on my phone. I'll fine tune it later when I can get on my computer, but hopefully, this is somewhat decent and I wanted to get something out there.**

 **So I hope you like this at least and see you guys whenever I update next. Please do read and review, though!**

 **This has been edited, though! As of today (Boxing Day, aka 26/12/** **2016), i have move the oneshot to sa separate story. However, i will be keeping it on the original story for a few days, so yeah. Bye!**

 **~ Deanna Saber.**


End file.
